


he cares about her

by chaotic_person



Category: Aşk 101 | Love 101 (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_person/pseuds/chaotic_person
Summary: "On a cream desk, in a pink room, in a house in Istanbul, Sinan and Işık were studying together. They studying because she needed his help, they studying because a protective mother was monitoring them.They studying because he cares about her"
Relationships: Sinan/Işık
Kudos: 14





	he cares about her

**Author's Note:**

> hello, AO3!
> 
> First of all, I just wanted to warn you two things: I am not fluent in English. I translated this text into English with the help of Google Translate (thank you, technology!) and, because of that, there may be some mistakes. I apologize for that!
> 
> The second thing is: this is how I saw the characters, how I interpreted them. As plural beings that we are, you may have had another interpretation of them while watching the series, and there is no problem with that! If you want, you can send me a message on Tumblr (chaotic-person) so we can talk; new perspectives are always interesting
> 
> With these messages given, I wish you a good reading. Bye bye :)

Sinan fiddled with the tie well placed around his neck at all times, since it bothered him. He loosened the knot to relieve himself of the bad feeling, but in seconds he put it back in place, remembering that he needed to use the accessory correctly.

He was in front of Işık's door, as tidy as he could manage with bandages on his face and unruly hair. With his bag at his side and his notebook in hand, the only movement he needed to make was to press the bell to complete his goal of finding the girl. But, he lacked the courage to do such an act, making him just look at the wooden door and let his thoughts flow.

After the confusion of the previous day, Sinan went to school and did not find the girl with golden hair, as was usual. He waited for hours for the delicate figure to find and greet him with another of her sweet smiles, but it didn't happen.

Even without anyone telling him, he knew why she missed that day: she had been forbidden to come because of the incident in the laboratory. Probably her extremely controlling mother had not allowed her to come to school and, as a perfectly obedient daughter, Işık accepted.

Sinan couldn't help feeling sad without the girl's presence. His bitter soul was beginning to get used to and appreciate the figure he had been calling for months only "the irritatingly perfect girl who sat beside him". It was almost like Işık had become something essential, an addiction in his life.

Seeing her clear, bright eyes had become an addiction. Noticing how his long blond strands stirred in the wind had become an addiction. Feeling warm by their smiles had become an addiction. Hearing her heart beat faster when she was around had become an addiction. And recently, *kissing her* had become an addiction.

He could say with certainty that Işık was the most addictive thing he had ever experienced. And Sinan has tried several things to sink his dark thoughts, but nothing seemed to work as well as thinking about that girl.

Yes, he had been taken by what he considered one of the worst weaknesses: love. Unlike what he imagined, he did not regret letting his heart bow to Işık; on the contrary, he felt genuinely happy, for the first time in months. Maybe, even years.

The boy with unruly hair had been hurt many times by fate. The exchange of the father for another, the abandonment of everyone he considered family, the monotonous routine of going to school, and returning to feed his almost-dead grandfather and dog. Sinan had never had the feeling of being loved, of being cared for, of being important to someone.

And she had brought all these feelings to him. At first, he didn't want to believe that anyone really cared about his presence, denying anything like affection from Işık. But, as time went by, it became more difficult not to surrender to the loving gestures that came from her and their consequence.

Now, it was time for Sinan to show Işık how much he loves her, how "weak" the girl had left him. So, on the day she was absent, he struggled to find his forgotten notebooks and pens and copy the material. That's why he was in front of her house: to pass the lost subject and, together, to be able to feel its cozy presence.

Gathering all the courage he found inside himself, he pressed the doorbell and heard a high-pitched and sweet sound resounding in the environment in front of him. In a matter of seconds, the woman with short brown hair he had met weeks ago opened the door, looking tired and irritated when she saw the boy.

"Yes? Want do you want?" she said, without emotion in her voice. "Isn't it enough that you ruined my daughter's life?" completed, taking an acid tone when recognizing the boy.

At the same time that the speech was said, a girl was curled up in her pink bed and world, initially writing in the diary. Hearing his mother's voice speak, Işık's attention was drawn to the dialogue with the alleged person who had rung the bell.

"You're right, ma'am. You know, Işık didn't come to school today, and we started a new subject. I just don't want her to fall behind" Sinan's husky voice said. Almost instantly, Işık got out of his bed and went to his bedroom door to try to hear the conversation better.

She could already feel her heart racing under her shirt, just hearing his voice. It had only been a few hours that Işık didn't see Sinan, but his passion made sure to turn those short and irrelevant hours into long and painful ones.

As she read and imagined for a long time, the blonde girl felt like a character in one of her romance books. In those where the character describes that she feels on a roller coaster, and that she increasingly wants to get involved with the character she loves.

This was the feeling of liking him. Feel on a roller coaster of feelings, emotions, moods, loves. It was dealing with sensations that, until now, she had seen only in fiction, and that was now reaching her like a strong gale.

As complicated as it was to deal with this love, Işık liked it. These feelings awakened within him a version of the girl that she had never seen before. A free and daring version, who didn't want to worry about her's grades or your parent's thoughts; she just wanted to live life, following her instincts.

And it was the boy with rebellious strands, confused mind and breath of drink that helped her find this "new Işık". Challenging her, showing that the world was more than her parents told her, saying that she should live what she believed to be right, and not what *others* believed it to be.

However, at the same time that he helped Işık, he complicated it. Having to deal with an unrequited attraction, the light-eyed one felt chaotic, trying to unravel Sinan while unraveling herself.

It was difficult to approach him; the maximum contact they had was, either to talk about the plan, or for him to say he would sleep in that class. And it was exhausting for her, seeing that he didn't even open up any space for her to enter his world and be able to help him in any way.

Through some gestures, like the soup she made when the boy was feeling sick or the concern that she would be cold when he returned from Eda's house, Işık showed his love for Sinan. She knew he didn't like it, since he was too hurt to believe in genuine loving gestures; but, this was the way the blonde expressed her love to people, she admitted that had nothing to do about it.

She was surprised to discover, in a kiss enveloped by the waters of Istanbul, that the feeling was mutual. When Sinan's lips met hers, Işık felt lighter than normal, she couldn't say whether by the water or the love that was beginning to circulate in his body.

And now, that feeling of love circulating through the body was repeated, when she heard and realized that the boy was there for her. He had endeavored to copy the subject, something she had never seen him do, for her to have access.

"Hm. So, you're here to teach her the new subject?" heard the mother say, leaving her thoughts and returning to reality.

"Yes, I wanted to help out" Sinan replied. He admitted that he was a little afraid, almost afraid to spend more time without seeing her. "Because I don't want the situation to hurt her in the long run" he added, in a decision to be completely honest.

Işık, hearing these words from him, couldn't help but smile. She felt true to what Sinan said, and it made her silly and passionate heart melt with love. A suffocating silence stayed in the house, making both teenagers nervous about the older woman's answer.

"I guess that's fine. Okay. Come in" Mrs. Ayun said, and Işık sighed with relief. "Would you like something to drink?" completed, while closing the door behind Sinan.

"Chocolate milk would be good" he said, a little more relieved that the woman had accepted. Seeing her positive nod, he added: "Thank you".

From the bedroom, the blonde girl saw humor in the situation: the boy, who drank so many alcoholic drinks, asking for a chocolate drink was a situation, minimally, comical. While thinking about it, she heard his steps grow louder, until the moment the boy appeared at the door of his room, accompanied by her mother.

Tidy as Işık had ever seen him, the one with the light eyes looked him up and down and smiled internally. It was true, Sinan had actually come to her house to be able to pass on the lost materials to her, he had remembered her.

In Sinan's eyes, the girl looked adorable. With a pink blouse and trousers, long hair hanging down over her shoulders and a radiant smile plastered on her eyes, Işık became a relief to Sinan, and pushed away all her anxious thoughts, simply because she was present in his life.

"This door will stay open. Just go over the lesson and that's it. Okay?" the older one said, addressing the blonde girl. She agreed with a nod, allowing her mother to continue her speech: "Go on" referring to the two, she exclaimed and left the corridor, leaving Sinan and Işık alone.

The boy took cautious steps into the girl's all-pink room, a fact he had already expected to come from her. He felt a little out of place, at the same time that he felt in the right place, simply because it was her place. Thinking about it, he took his bag off his shoulder and sat in the swivel chair on the desk, leaving the object on the floor and placing his notebook on the table.

At the same time, the girl took a stool in her room and placed it next to the boy, feeling his gaze accompany the process. She felt like she was in the clouds, just because she could have contact with the person who has so much affection, even if it is with her mother's supervision and only talking about school matters.

"We started 20th-century Western literature today" he said, as soon as the two were properly accommodated. "Everyone in Europe was traumatized by the First World War, and this trauma affected both art and literature. First, they thought everything was meaningless, and this become Dadaísm" said. "'Dada' is defined as a meaningless word. So, a movement was started by people who felt that everything was meaningless and death was right around the corner" continued.

As he spoke, the girl paid full attention to him. Of course, paid attention to the information because it was a subject that needed to learn; but mostly she paid attention to the way Sinan said so smartly, how comfortable he seemed to be to say that.

Sinan, on the other hand, was trying to concentrate on explaining the right information to the girl, which was difficult when bright, flashy eyes looked at him and begged for attention. But even so, he managed to keep talking, for her sake in that matter.

On a cream desk, in a pink room, in a house in Istanbul, Sinan and Işık were studying together. They studied because she needed his help, they studied because a protective mother was monitoring them.

*They studied because he cares about her.*


End file.
